Lincoln Tredway
Lincoln Tredway is a Starfleet Intell officer who has recently taken a hiatus from his more serious missions. After a year assigned to Red Squad, Lincoln has rejoined his position as an extraction agent at the Department of Temporal Investigations. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born August 11, 2374. *Parents - Susan Parker (2350) and Harmon Tredway (2345-2375) *Step-father - Daniel Parker (2350) Lincoln's father died in one of the final battles of the Dominion War. Four years later, his mother remarried. Sibling(s) *Maternal; Half-Brother - Malcom Parker (2379). Extended Family Maternal *Uncle - Jacob Wright (2348). Personal Life Gracey Marlanea Lincoln met his former fiance, Gracey Marlanea, in highschool. Gracey was a sister of a friend to his half-brother Malcom. They dated all through highschool and into the Academy. They got pretty serious and it prompted Lincoln to remain on Earth, rethinking his career path of undercover intelligence. When she got pregnant they were engaged but she miscarried and lost the baby. Unable to cope with this loss, Gracey pulled away from Lincoln and a year later 2396, they seperated. They were together for ten years. In 2403, Lincoln discovered that the baby was not truly his but half-Bajoran and that the miscarriage was on purpose by Gracie using Orion birth control pills. She did this to hide the affair and garner more attention. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2391-2395, Lincoln entered into the Security Division with a double major of Earth History and Security (on the Intell track). Military Career Upon graduating, because of his relationship with long time girlfriend, he choose not to go out into the Intelligence field. Instead, he went into the Temporal Police, Earth division. Always having had plans on doing this, he joined as an Ensign working with other seasoned officers. However, after the end of his relationship and discovering that Temporal Policing was more paperwork than interesting time travel he applied for undercover missions. Receiving a promotion to Lt. JG in 2397 he worked for a year undercover in the Syndicate under the alias Devron Sedina and had close connections with those in Vindor LaTorian's circle. Bringing back his target within a year - a rogue Federation officer - he took on a more long term assignment in the Gamma Quadrant as a Lieutenent. He trained for one year in the Dominonese language and Dominion history/politics before embarking on this classified mission. In 2399 he went into Dominon Space as a Vorta, looking for information on mining facilities on the outskirts. He spent nearly a year feeding information to the Federation until there was an order to execute him as Vorta Biship. While Starfleet is convinced the Dominion did not know the Vorta's true nature and it was just a routine clone removal they cannot be sure. Lincoln was stabbed by a Jem'Hadar carrying out the order, receiving what should've been a fatal wound. Able to get himself into an emergency stasis escape pod. He put himself into cryo. Discovered by the USS Huntington in 2401, he was revived and his wounds tended to. Arrival to Earth gave him a promotion to Lt. Commander and a years leave. In September of 2402, he wished for calmer circumstances and was placed on the USS Valiant for Red Squad because of his Dominion Knowledge and Security training. Years as... *'Ensign': 2395-2397 Police *'Lt. JG:' 2397-2399 Mission *'Lieutenant:' 2399-2401 Dominion Incident *'Lt. Commander:' 2402-Current Squad Commendations *'Distinguished Intelligence Cross:' Awarded to those who have contribued to Federation Intelligence with risk of injury or life. Category:Katrina's Character Category:Terran Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Starfleet Category:Future Plots Category:Red Squad Category:Security/Law Category:Temporal